Traffic control in congested areas is a major concern for all involved. Not surprisingly, traffic congestion is all too often exacerbated by the traffic itself. Either drivers become impatient and indulge in lane changes, or they are simply overwhelmed by situational variations that cause them to engage in erratic speed changes. Both responses (i.e. lane changes and speed changes) are very detrimental to smooth traffic flow. In almost every case, the consequence is a drastic diminution in traffic throughput from a theoretical maximum to an actual throughput that is around fifty to seventy percent of the theoretical maximum.
By way of example, a single lane of traffic in a congested area, with a posted speed limit of 60 mph and a constant spacing between vehicles of six car lengths, can theoretically accommodate 3,232 vehicles per lane, per hour. Due to the traffic friction caused by lane changes and speed variations, however, the actual traffic throughput under these conditions will more realistically be in a range between about 1,900 and 2,200 vehicles per lane per hour. Fortunately, congested areas can be easily identified and will typically be found in tunnels, on bridges, and through construction sites. Moreover, they are typically only a few miles long, at most. Nevertheless, they pose the real possibility of creating traffic “bottlenecks” that can be very disruptive.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system and a method for moving vehicular traffic through an area of potential congestion that effectively maintains a steady flow of traffic. Another object of the present invention is to provide for a steady traffic flow in a control zone by establishing a spacing distance and a speed for each vehicle as it passes through the control zone. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for controlling vehicular traffic that is easy to implement, is simple to use, and is comparatively cost effective.